visite au musée
by ylg
Summary: Et si une exposition à thématique Renaissance était l'occasion de croiser brièvement deux amateurs d'art adultes et consentants...


**Titre : **visite au musée  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Bases : <strong>Neverwhere, et un peu de Good Omens  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Richard Mayhew/Jessica, Crowley/Aziraphale  
><strong>Genre : <strong>gen-ish, un peu cracké  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>G / K  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« Renaissance » d'après 31 jours (27 mars '08)  
><strong>Continuité : <strong>avant _Neverwhere_  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>800

oOo

« Richard, mais enfin ! tempêta Jessica, où étais-tu passé ?  
>- Je n'ai pas bougé de la salle, c'est toi qui es partie devant.<br>- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait, planté au même endroit pendant deux heures ? »

Allons bon, d'habitude Jessica se plaignait qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention aux œuvres d'art et ne prenait pas le temps nécessaire pour les contempler comme il faudrait, pour une fois qu'il passe un peu plus de temps sur le même coin d'exposition, il se fait encore réprimander ? Richard Mayhew ne comprendra décidément jamais la manière dont sa fiancée veut qu'il appréhende l'Art, à ce qu'il faut croire.

« Bon, soupira la jeune femme. Qu'as-tu vu de si intéressant, alors, pour passer deux heures ici ? »  
>Richard réprima une grimace : si on lui avait dit qu'il passerait un jour deux heures d'affilée dans la même salle d'un musée, de son plein gré et pas juste pour faire plaisir à Jess, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Deux heures d'affilée dans un musée, tout court, il trouve déjà ça trop. À la place de Jess, il aurait pété les plombs depuis longtemps ! Brusquement, il comprend mieux sa mauvaise humeur. Mais alors, comment lui expliquer que ça n'était pas l'Art lui-même qui l'a retenu là ?<p>

« He bien… il y avait ces deux types, qui commentaient les œuvres-  
>- Des guides ?<br>- Non, des visiteurs. Ils avaient l'air de drôlement bien connaître le sujet. »

À la vérité, ils discutaient des œuvres exposées, des détails sur leur création, de leur époque, et donnaient même des détails sur l'Histoire et sur la vie quotidienne, pour ce qu'il en a entendu. Il regrette de n'avoir pas tout retenu, mais c'était passionnant. On s'y serait vraiment cru. On aurait même presque cru qu'ils y avaient été, qu'ils parlaient du bon vieux temps…  
>À côté de leur discussion, les explications même les plus passionnées de Jessica faisaient office de guide touristique simplifié appris par cœur.<br>Si elle apprenait ce qu'il en pensait, Jess en ferait une maladie. Surtout vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il porte en temps normal à son travail…

Cela a dû lui traverser l'esprit, car l'œil de la jeune femme s'allume. Des gens capables de fasciner Dick avec de l'Histoire, il faut absolument qu'elle les rencontre ! qu'elle en discute avec eux ! Si c'étaient des professionnels, s'il y avait la possibilité d'un projet d'exposition derrière, peut-être même un contrat à la clé en se débrouillant bien… Son côté ambitieux bondit :

« Et où sont-ils, tes deux passionnés ?  
>- Juste… ah, ils étaient juste là il y a même pas deux minutes.<br>- Tu as vu par où ils sont partis ?  
>- Non… ils étaient devant ce tableau, là, mais je ne les vois plus nulle part.<br>- Pour quitter la salle, ils auraient dû forcément passer devant nous ! »

Et voilà, encore un peu et elle rejetterait sur lui le blâme de les lui avoir fait manquer en la distrayant !  
>Il aurait pu la lancer sur leurs traces en lui donnant leur signalement, mais s'en retint juste à temps : quelque chose lui dit que glisser que l'un d'eux portait des lunettes noires même à l'intérieur de la galerie ne plairait pas à Jessica. Et si elle en venait carrément à l'accuser d'avoir inventé toute l'histoire…<p>

Dieu merci, un type dont le visage disait vaguement quelque chose à Richard vint aborder Miss Jessica, fantastique de vous croiser là, et blablabla : un bonhomme travaillant dans les expositions d'art lui aussi, voilà qui distrairait Jess. Et permettrait à Dick de reprendre l'activité la plus normale pour une visite de musée : s'ennuyer ferme, pendant leur discussion.

o

Pendant que le cours normal des choses reprenait pour Richard Mayhew, au café du musée où lui-même n'échouerait pas avant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, deux autres clients discutaient :

« Alors tu vois, ça n'était pas une mauvaise idée de visiter cette exposition sur la Renaissance.  
>- Je dois avouer qu'elle était plutôt bien montée. Même s'ils ont commis cette erreur criante sur <em>il maestro Leonardo<em>… ah, j'aurais vraiment dû m'arranger pour mettre en rogne tous les gens passant devant cette vitrine ! J'ai complètement oublié…  
>- Et ça n'est pas plus mal. Le directeur de cette galerie n'a pas besoin que tu génères un accident ici.<br>- C'est mon travail, quand même. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, là. Avec tout ça, je n'ai vraiment rien fait…  
>- Dis-toi que tu t'accordes un jour de congé, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.<br>- Quand même, juste au moment de partir, j'ai croisé un petit gars qui m'a fait l'effet de la cible idéale à induire en tentation.  
>- Et tu l'as fait ?<br>- Oh, non. Juste quand j'allais le faire, sa bourgeoise a débarqué : il n'a pas besoin de mon aide, apparemment il a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se casser la figure en beauté. »


End file.
